A Silent Understanding
by maspar
Summary: Generation X. A story of unspoken friendship between two very different people. Starring Jubilee and Monet. Please review! If people like it, I'll write more ;)


Monet St. Criox. Little miss perfect. Rich girl. Snob. I hate her...

And she hates me, so hey, we're like even, right? Right...

She thinks she's totally best thing since sliced bread. I can do this, I can't do that, I'm perfect, your not. I'm so smart, you're so dumb. Like there couldn't even be a brain inside my head! My head's big enough, or so Paige keeps telling me...

Anyway, she's totally cheating on the smart thing! It's probably all part of her mutant packaged deal. Night vision, super strength, brains coming out her nose... bitch. Shame the latter wasn't literal. Now that'd be funny! "Oh no, my brains are falling out my nose! Help me Jubilation. Please! I never meant any of those things I said. You were right, I am a snob! Please, save me." Problem is, I probably would save her.

That's what really ticks me off, y'know? I hate her, but I don't... Like, we could be fighting one minute, then some big green monster thing started eating her, I'd paff its head of and save her. And I know she'd do the same for me. Logic, huh?

It sucks to be me. Wolvie understood me... no one here does though. Little mall rat Jubilee, in your face, 24/7, annoying pranks, stupid jokes, too much sugar... It's better than being a reverted dork like Jono is half the time! That dude has seriously got way to much time on his hand to brood.

A knock at my door. Great, just great. I'm being self-absorbed here! A little privacy please. "Go away."

"No."

Speak of the devil... "Go away Monet. I'm not in the mood for your crap."

"Nor I for yours, Miss Lee. Now open the door before you try my patience."

"My door. My rules."

Nothing... No witty yet, intellectual response. No cheap verbal attack. Nothing... This is waaaaay to easy! Three, two, one... Cue Monet. I knew I should have shut that window.

"Getting resourceful in your old age, huh dude?" I ask. And as I expected, she ignores me.

"Now that I have your undivided attention –"Ha, now that's funny! Undivided? Me? Dude, this is the girl who slept through yesterday's algebra class! "- I'd like to offer you a proposal."

"No Monet, for the last time, I will not marry you." I smirk. She cringes. Score!

"As purely _wonderful_ as that thought may be, that is not why I am here." Sarcasm, nice one snob-girl! "As you yourself may remember, next week is your birthday. I am here to extend an offer."

"No Monet for a day?" I quip, "Cool, sounds good. Don't let the window hit your ass on the way out."

And once again, as all smart people should, she ignores me. "I am taking you shopping this weekend. You have a limit of three hundred dollars to spend on whatever you please. Excluding drugs and other substances, of course. I will accompany you for the day. That is my gift to you. Happy Birthday."

Wha...? Mall? Monet? MONEY? Holy crap! It finally happened. She's lost her mind! "Dude, you're going to take me to the mall? What about your new motto? Mall Monet and Jubilee don't mix! You said I was too dangerous! That as soon as I saw something shiny I'd blow the whole place up! What gives?" I feel like I'm gonna pass out...

"'What gives', Jubilee, is that I wish to give you a gift. You are my teammate, and as appalled as I am to admit it, you are also my friend. If you wish to accept your gift, then all well and good. If not, that is also fine. It does not bother me which way."

I just stared at her blankly for a moment... Is that drool running down my chin? "No... I uh... Sounds cool." Smooth Jubilee. Everyone's wish has finally been granted. You've forgotten how to talk!

"Good. Then I shall take my leave," Monet stated as she headed toward the window.

"Hey..."

"'Hey' what?" she asked without turning around.

"You can use the door if you want, dude."

"Thank you," she smiled softly and crossed the room. Stepping out into the hallway she turned around and added, "and you're welcome."

Telepaths, huh? Go figure... Maybe someone around here does understand me... Naaah.


End file.
